Power Rangers Ninja Steel FanFic
by JaxAph
Summary: In this Ninja Steel FanFic, a Series of Injuries are occurring. It goes chapter by chapter. As they fight alongside each other, the girls of Ninja Steel and my characters, injure themselves. It could be serious or just a twist. Who knows?


**Authors Note: Hey guys! I have seen all of the seasons of Ninja Steel and have decided to add some of my own characters in! Their names are Jay Wulfrikx (The Green Ranger), Maxine/ Max Scythe (Purple Ranger) and Ace Fox (Orange Ranger). Rated K+ Mild Violence, Mild Coarse Language. Also, I know I haven't posted in a while but that's because I've been busy. I also finished watching Stranger Things 3 and I love it. For you Stranger Things fans out there, I love Max! She's my favourite and that's why I've added Maxine/ Max in this! Also, the setting is at Camp Kookaburra in Bendigo, Victoria, Australia. Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Power Rangers Ninja Steel FanFic: A Series of Injuries**

**Chapter 1: Max (The Purple Ranger)**

**"Hey! What gives?" Ace asked.**

** It was 5 o'clock in the morning and Sarah had just woken her up. **

**"I'm with her! I have no idea why you're waking us up THIS EARLY!" Hayley shouted.**

** "Keep it down! The boys are still sleeping." Sarah replied until she spoke again. "Not that I even care if we wake em' up." She mumbled. **

**"HEY! WE HEARD THAT!" Brody shouted.**

**"Just let me sleep..." Ace said, burying herself in her pillows and blanket. Sarah pulled the blanket off of her. "Fine..."**

**"So, uh, what are you waking us up to this early?" Hayley asked. **

**"Training!" Sarah replied.**

**Suddenly, their ninja coms buzzed. Mick answered. **

**"Rangers! Ripcon's back! He's in the forest!" Mick had said. **

**"We're on it!" Sarah said.**

**"Now I get why," Hayley said.**

**"Couldn't help but overhear. So, are we going or not?" Max said. "Ace, get the hell up."**

**"Let's go!" Sarah said, dragging Ace out of bed. **

**Ace gets up and they all run towards the forest.  
**

**"I don't see anything," Hayley said.**

**"Um, I think he's THAT way." Ace points to people running and screaming. **

**"Let's go!" Sarah said.**

**Once they reach the spot, he is nowhere to be found. **

**"Stay sharp girls. You never know when we're gonna find hi- Sarah was cut off when she was snatched by a claw and thrown towards a tree. **

**"AH!" Sarah screamed. Hayley, Max, and Ace ran towards her.**

**"You okay?" Ace asked.**

**"I'm fine," Sarah replied.**

**Max held out her hand for Sarah to grab. Sarah grabbed Max's ****hand and Max pulled her up. **

**"Ow," Sarah winced. **

**"You good?" Hayley asked, making sure.**

**"Yeah, I just twisted my ankle a little. No big deal." Sarah replied. **

**"Yuck! You make want to barf." They heard a voice say. That voice was none other than Ripcon. "Hello, rangers! I see it's just you girls today!"**

**"Yeah! You got a problem with that?" Ace asked.**

**"Not at all! It just makes it easier for me!" He laughed.**

**Ripcon suddenly snatched Sarah and flip her over onto her back. Sarah got back up and kicked Ripcon. It didn't affect him.**

**"SON OF A-"**

**"Can you stop swearing for once, Max?" Ace asked.**

**"I frickin' don't care!" Max replied.**

**"GIRLS! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO FIGHT!" Hayley shouted. They saw Hayley and Sarah fighting Ripcon alone. Max and Ace looked at each other and nodded. They both ran up to Ripcon and kicked him in the face. **

**"BITCH!" Max shouted. Ripcon snagged the back of Max's Riverdale jacket and threw her. He then kicked her in the head and threw her to Ace's feet.**

**"MAX!" Sarah shouted. "Are you okay?" She kneeled down next to her.**

**"I think so..." Max replied. Hayley held out her hand and Max took it. Hayley pulled Max up. Max winced and pulled up her tracksuit pants on her left leg to see a cut, blood oozing out of it. **

**"Oh, crap. That's bad..." Ace said. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
**

**"I'm fine," Max responded. "Can we just morph already?" They each morphed into their colours. Sarah into pink, Hayley into white, Ace into orange and Max into purple.**

**"Bitchin'," Max said. Max kicked Ripcon in the face and he punched her in the stomach then threw her once again.**

**"Oh, crap..." Sarah said while kneeling down next to her. Sarah helped Max up but Max fell again.**

**"It hurts..." Max groaned while holding her leg tightly.**

**"Oh, Max. Come on," Sarah responded. She pulled Max up and leaned Max against her. "GUYS! WE HAVE TO GO!"**

**Hayley and Ace nodded. They both ran towards the others and they all teleported back to their cabin. Sarah gave Max to Ace and she swung Max's arm over her neck. She walked to the Sick Bay. Ace opened the door to a room and place Max on the bed. She buzzed the boys on the Ninja Com and said: **

**"Boys! You need to come over quick! Max's been hurt and we need Jay," Ace had said. The boys had rushed over quickly. Jay had barged in through the door and he quickly put some gloves on.**

**"Okay! Where are you hurt?" Jay asked. Ace pointed to Max's left foreleg. Jay pulled up Max's red jeans as Max groaned in pain. "You might wanna bite down on this," He handed Ace a wooden spoon and Ace softly put it in Max's mouth. Max groaned in pain as Jay cleaned the wound. It had stung for her. (Trust me, you DO NOT wanna be her). "Done!" Jay softly bandaged the wound, not too tight, not too loose. **

**"Well?" Ace asked while taking the wooden spoon out of Max's mouth.**

**"She'll recover in about a week," Jay responded. Jay walked out of the Sick Bay. The others stared at him. "She's gonna recover in a week! She's fine!"  
**

**"Can I see her?" Sarah asked.**

**"Of course," The spiky-haired teen doctor said. Sarah walked in to see Max on the bed and Ace in the chair.**

**"Hey, Max," Sarah greeted.**

**"Hi..." Max said softly.**

**"How's your leg going?" Sarah asked.**

**"Better. Watcha thinkin'? I mean, we both know that you're thinkin' somethin'," Max said, talking more faster and efficient.**

**"I'm thinking that you should rest," Sarah said, smiling. **

**"What!? Nuh-uh, not in here!" Max responded. "There's no frickin' way that I'm sleepin' in here!"**

**"Okay. We'll go to our cabin. But we have to be careful, because if the teacher sees your leg then we're in big trouble," Ace said. "Can you walk?"**

**"Yeah," Max replied. Max got out of bed and walked alongside the other girls towards their cabin.**

**THE END OF CHAPTER 1. **

**Thanks for reading guys! I really hope you enjoyed it and I hope you can give me some feedback. Also, the red jeggings and the Riverdale jacket are my own. Chapter 2 coming in 1-2 months! Cya!**


End file.
